The invention relates to a disc brake.
More particularly, the invention concerns a disc brake of the type comprising a torque-taking member associated with actuating means adapted to urge at least one friction element against a rotary disc, said friction element comprising a backing plate carrying a friction lining, said backing plate anchoring against guiding surfaces formed on the torque-taking member, at least one anti-noise spring cooperating with said friction element and with said torque-taking member.
Disc brakes of this type have generally a noise-reducing spring to prevent two friction elements from vibrating when they make contact with the disc, and to hold these elements in place relative to the guiding surfaces associated with the torque-taking member. Unfortunately, however, the spring generally used is normally difficult to install in the brake and it unbalances the friction elements relative to the guiding surfaces, so that the brake does not operate satisfactorily when the friction elements are made to slide along the guiding surfaces.